


Saved by the Bell

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Modern AU, other characters and the like will be included in the story down the line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: Geralt is used to getting good grades and staying out of trouble. It comes easier with his shy behavior and anxiety. That all changes when he crosses paths with the colorful Jaskier and his tendency for mischief.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt walked into the high school's office and hesitantly approached the secretary.

"I'm here to talk to the Vice Principal," he mumbled.

The secretary glanced at Geralt’s dark clothes, gauges, and studded leather wristbands. "He'll be with you in a moment. Take a seat over there," she frowned.  
Geralt walked over to the waiting area where another student was sitting. 

The student smiled as brightly as his colorful clothing and motioned for Geralt to sit next to him. His blue eyes sparkled from under his feathered bangs, "Hi, I'm Jaskier."

Geralt took a seat next to him. "Geralt," he whispered.

Jaskier continued to smile, "What are you in for?"

Geralt looked down at his hands, "They want to see if it's cool for me to miss my classes tomorrow to help run lights and sound in the auditorium for a presentation."

Jaskier nodded, "That's cool. Wish I could skip class."

Geralt glanced at him, "What about you? Why do you need to see the Vice Principal?" Geralt imagined from Jaskier's bright demeanor he was probably part of the student council or something.

Jaskier sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, "I stabbed a kid with a screwdriver."

Geralt’s eyes widened, "...on accident?"

Jaskier frowned, "If him calling my friend a fat ugly cow was an accident then sure, me stabbing him with a screwdriver was an accident as well."

Geralt wasn't sure how to respond. He just nodded his head and looked at his hands.

The secretary looked up from the solitaire she was playing on her computer, "The vice principal is ready to see you now, trouble maker."

Jaskier stood up. The secretary shook her head, "No, no, not you. The kid who stabbed another student." She motioned to Geralt.

Jaskier glared as he stuck his hands in his denim jacket pockets. It was decorated with embroidered flowers. "Last time someone called one of my friends a nasty name I stabbed them in the leg with a screwdriver. So be careful what you say about my friend Geralt."

The secretary gawked as Jaskier sauntered into the vice principal's office.

"VP! Long time no see!" Jaskier shouted as he shut the door behind him.

Geralt blushed as he stared at his hands in an attempt to avoid the secretary's glare. Jaskier and he seemed to live very different lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jaskier's previous "incident" he risks getting expelled. Geralt can help, but he has to push past his anxiety to do so.

Geralt set his tray down at an empty table in the cafeteria. He didn’t usually sit with anyone at lunch. Because of his demeanor most kids were too afraid to sit with him. As a result, school tended to be a lonely affair, but he was fine with it. He had friends outside of school.

He glanced up from the dry mashed potatoes to see Jaskier laughing with other students at a table nearby. Ever since their encounter in the school office it seemed Jaskier was everywhere. It wasn’t hard to pick him out in a crowd either, because of the bright clothes he always seemed to wear. Geralt wondered how he had never noticed him before.

Jaskier frowned when another student approached his table of friends, “Valdo.”

The boy he had addressed as Valdo glared at him, “Julian.”

“How’s your leg?” Jaskier smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Geralt looked the teenager over. So he had been the student Jaskier had stabbed. 

“It’s healing, no thanks to you!” Valdo spat.

Jaskier rolled his eyes, “Duh, that’s the point. You deserved it after what you said to Priscilla.” He motioned to the blonde sitting next to him. She was glaring at Valdo along with Jaskier’s other friends.

“Whatever, you only defended her because you want her to suck your dick like the slut she is,” Valdo smirked.

Geralt could understand why Jaskier stabbed him. He kind of wanted to as well.

Jaskier moved to charge at Valdo but his friends held him back. Priscilla shook her head, “Jask… you can’t…”

Jaskier frowned but complied as he moved back. He huffed as he placed his hands on his hips. He whipped his head back to move his bangs out of his eyes, “Is that all you came over here to say?”

Valdo ignored his question, a shit eating grin forming on his lips, “Oh? You can’t defend your cow like before? Can daddy dearest only protect you so much?”

Jaskier grit his teeth as he clenched his fists. Priscilla continued to pat his arm, “Just ignore him. He’ll go away eventually.”

Valdo glared at her, “Oh, I’m not going away. Not after what he did. I plan on getting even, and I know just how to do it.”

Jaskier clicked his tongue as he rolled his eyes, “How? You gonna stab me with a fork?”

Valdo grinned and shook his head. “No, even better. I’m going to get you expelled.” He reached down and grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes from Jaskier’s tray and splattered it onto his own shirt. He faked as gasp as he called out to the nearby lunch shift teachers. “Mr. Mousesack! Jaskier threw mashed potatoes on my shirt!”

Mr. Mousesack stopped his conversation with the other teacher and made his way over to the table. Jaskier glared at Valdo, “I did not! He threw it on himself!” Jaskier’s friends spoke up in his defense.

Valdo feigned innocence, “Of course they would say that. They’re his friends. I only came over here to make nice after our fight the other day, and then he threw mashed potatoes on me.”

The students all started to speak at once, trying to explain what happened.

Mr. Mousesack held up his hand to silence them, “How bout we take this to the principal’s office where this can be discussed calmly.”

Jaskier fidgeted nervously next to him, “The principal… I… I didn’t do anything.”

“The principal’s office isn’t always for students who are in trouble. She can mediate between you two and determine what happened,” Mr. Mousesack explained calmly. He escorted the two boys to the office. 

Geralt watched them walk by him. Jaskier was staring at the ground worriedly. Geralt fidgeted in his seat. He had seen the whole thing happen. He clenched his hands into fists. He could speak for Jaskier as a neutral viewer, but that would require him to approach the principal. Anxiety swelled in his chest. He shook his head. Jaskier would be fine without his help. The principal would see Valdo did it on purpose. She had to.

Several minutes passed and Jaskier and Valdo still hadn’t exited the office. He glanced worriedly through the large windows that made it easy to see into the room. The principal’s office was located off of the larger school office. It’s walls offered more privacy, but he could see a bit into the office through the window in the door. He saw Principal De Vries was still talking to Jaskier and Valdo about what happened. It did not look like it was going well from the expression on Jaskier’s face.

Geralt took a deep breath as he prepared himself and headed toward the office. The secretary forced a smile when she saw him walk in, “What can I help you with?”

Geralt’s hands fidgeted nervously in front of him, “I… I need to talk to Mrs. De Vries.”

“She is currently talking to some students, but you can talk to Mr. Stregobor--”

“No!” Geralt shouted. He was surprised at his own outburst and apologized. “I mean… I need to talk to Mrs. De Vries now. It’s concerning what she is talking about.”

The secretary frowned but nodded her head, “Alright…” She picked up the phone and dialed the principal’s office. He didn’t hear what she said, but the secretary mumbled something into the receiver when the principal picked up. She nodded her head then hung up the phone. “Mrs. De Vries said you can come on in.”

Geralt sighed in relief, but his anxiety wasn’t completely gone as he walked into the office. It came back 10 times worse when he was met with everyone in the room staring at him as he entered. 

Mrs. De Vries motioned to a nearby seat, “Geralt, you have something to tell me regarding this situation?”

Geralt nodded as he moved close to the seat but stood by it awkwardly. It felt better to stand for some reason. “I… I was sitting nearby…” He glanced over at the two. Jaskier was staring at him curiously while Valdo glared. Geralt quickly looked at the floor. He gripped his hands tightly in front of him, “I… I overheard Valdo come up and talk to Jaskier.”

“See?” Valdo interrupted, “It’s as I said. I went to apologize and--”

Mrs. De Vries held up a hand, “Let him finish.”

Valdo bit his tongue and frowned as he returned to glaring at Geralt.

“Continue, please Geralt.”

Geralt nodded. His anxiety continued to build, but he knew he needed to do this to defend Jaskier. It was the right thing to do. His voice wavered and he felt like he was going to cry as he spoke, “He… he told him that he was going to get Jaskier back for what he did to him. That he was going to get him expelled. Then he grabbed mashed potatoes from Jaskier’s tray and put them on his own shirt.”

Mrs. De Vries nodded, “Thank you for sharing that Geralt. I know public speaking isn’t your strong suit. Was there anything else you wanted to share?”

Geralt quickly shook his head. 

“You can head to class, and don’t let this matter worry you anymore. I will take care of it,” She smiled as she motioned to the door.

Geralt sighed in relief as he nodded his head. A weight was lifted from his chest as he exited the office. He had done all he could to help Jaskier. Mrs. De Vries was a reasonable woman. She would make everything okay. He clenched his fists as a bit of anxiety crept back into his chest. He hoped.

~~~

It was the end of the school day. With the distraction of school work Geralt had almost forgotten about Jaskier’s predicament. As he was on his way to the school buses he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He looked over to see bright blue eyes and a winning smile.

“Geralt, I wanted to thank you for speaking up earlier. I’m sure it wasn’t easy,” Jaskier grinned. “I didn’t realize we were in the same lunch. You and your friends should come sit with us.”

Geralt’s cheeks felt warm and he stared at the ground, “Ah, yeah… maybe.” Geralt didn’t want to reveal that he had no one to sit with at lunch. It would be too embarrassing to admit to the popular teen.

Jaskier sighed as he continued to lean on Geralt, “Despite your help I still need to do counseling. Mrs. De Vries believes that Valdo and I can work out our differences, and that we should learn to get along.” Jaskier grimaced, “So every day after school, starting tomorrow, I have to do “exercices” with Valdo.” His fingers motioned the air quotes as his arm was still slung around Geralt’s shoulder.

Geralt nodded, “That doesn’t sound too bad…”

Jaskier grinned and ran his fingers through Geralt’s long white hair, “Yeah, it’s better than boarding school.” Jaskier blinked as if he suddenly realized something, “Oh, I’m sorry.” He removed his arm from around Geralt’s shoulder. “Here I am hanging all over you like my friends and I didn’t even see if it was okay. My bad.”

Geralt shook his head. “It’s um, it doesn’t bother me,” Geralt mumbled.

Jaskier smiled, “Really? Good to know.” He bounced a bit as he sped up his pace to walk in front of Geralt. He walked backward in front of him as he pointed to the entrance of the school, “I better jet. My chauffeur is waiting to pick me up. I’ll see you tomorrow!” He waved before running down the hall.

“No running Mr. Pankratz!” a teacher called after him.

“Sorry!” Jaskier yelled back as he continued to run down the hall. The teacher sighed in exasperation.

Geralt placed his hand on his chest. His heart was beating rapidly. He smiled slightly as he headed to the school buses. He wondered what school would be like tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having had more interactions with Jaskier, Geralt is finding himself more and more enamored with the bright boy.

Giant blue eyes stared at Geralt as he tried his best to listen to Mr. Mousesack detail their homework. Geralt blushed as he tried to ignore his crush, but it was hard when he was sitting in front of him, with his head leaning back on his desk as he stared up at him. 

“Hey Geralt,” Jaskier whispered, “I can’t believe we’ve had history together this whole time and I didn’t realize till now.”

Geralt nodded his head. Jaskier probably hadn’t noticed because he was usually talking to Priscilla who sat in front of him. That, and Geralt was shy so he didn’t usually talk to anyone at school.

“Mr. Pankratz, I suggest you stop talking to Mr. Rivia and focus up here so you know what the assignment is,” Mr. Mousesack frowned.

Jaskier lifted his head, “I’m not talking to ‘Mr. Rivia’, I’m flirting.” Geralt blushed and tried to ignore the questioning looks of his classmates.

Mr. Mousesack sighed, “Regardless, pay attention.”

“Yes sir!” Jaskier grinned as he proceeded to lay his head back on Geralt’s desk. 

Geralt tried to ignore him, but it wasn’t working.

“You have such pretty eyes,” Jaskier whispered, “has anyone ever told you that?”

Geralt quickly shook his head as he stared at his desk.

“If anyone has any questions over the assignment feel free to come up and talk to me. Unless you’re Mr. Pankratz,” Mr. Mousesack grinned. 

Jaskier lifted his head up and stuck his tongue out playfully at the teacher. He spun around in his seat to face Geralt, “I can’t believe no one has told you that. Your eyes are so magical.”

Geralt wasn’t sure how to reply. He thought Jaskier’s eyes were the magical ones, but he was too embarrassed to say that.

“Ow,” Jaskier grabbed the back of his head and spun around.

Priscilla grinned as she held out a stack of papers to him, “Sorry Jask, you weren’t paying attention. Grab one and pass it back.”

Jaskier grabbed the stack of papers and stared at it questioningly, “What’s this?”

Priscilla rolled her eyes, “It’s the homework assignment you goof-off.”

“Right,” Jaskier grabbed two, one for him and one for Geralt, then handed the stack to the student behind Geralt. Jaskier scanned the document, “We should probably work on this together right?”

Geralt shrugged his shoulders, “If… if you want.”

“The assignment should be easy enough to do on your own, Mr. Pankratz,” Mr. Mousesack called to him from across the room.

Jaskier nodded, “Yeah, I know, but I had a question. Geralt is answering it for me.”

Mr. Mousesack shook his head and sighed, “Very well, let me know if he is bothering you, Mr. Rivia.”

Geralt shook his head, “...he’s not.”

Jaskier grinned as he rested his head on his hand and continued to stare at Geralt.

“So… um, what question did you have?” Geralt mumbled.

“Question? Oh, right, um,” Jaskier scanned the paper, “Number 5.”

Geralt looked the question over, “Um, it’s fill in the blank. I can’t give you the answer....”

Jaskier shook his head, “No, no, I wouldn’t ask you to do that. I just don’t understand the question.”

Geralt’s brows furrowed in confusion, “Um, it’s asking what the capital of Kaedwen is... wh-what exactly is confusing you?”

Jaskier stared at the question, “Hmmm, I guess… what does capital mean?”

“Oh gods,” Priscilla groaned, “you suck at this.”

Jaskier frowned and kicked her desk, “Quiet, we’re supposed to be doing this on our own.”

Geralt couldn’t help but laugh. He tried to stifle it with his hand but failed. Jaskier grinned as he turned back to look at him, “Did you just laugh?”

Geralt blushed, “I’m sorry.”

Jaskier shook his head, “Don’t apologize.” He folded his arms on Geralt’s desk and smiled as he rested his head on them, “I like your laugh. It’s cute.”

Geralt wasn’t sure how to respond, but he didn’t get a chance when the class dismissal bell rang. He was grateful for the save. Jaskier patted Geralt’s hand as he stood up, “See you later Geralt!”

Priscilla frowned at Jaskier as he grabbed his things, “Leave him alone. You’re bothering him.”

Jaskier nudged at her as he walked past her, “I’m not! He already said I wasn’t bothering him.”

“Because he’s nice, unlike you,” Priscilla poked his arm.

Jaskier gasped in feigned offense, “I’m nice!” Priscilla laughed as she followed Jaskier out of the classroom.

Geralt sighed as he gathered up his own school supplies. There was no way he could compete with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I posted the next chapter on tumblr, but forgot to update here as well!  
> You can follow me and my other writings at Eratobard on tumblr.

In the middle of Geralt’s next period, he had been asked by the teacher to head to the office to pick up some extra copies. He blushed when he noticed Jaskier sitting in the hall outside one of the classrooms. He wasn’t sure if he should say ‘Hi’ to him or not. Jaskier had been friendly enough to him, but students tended to not want to be associated with him. He decided it would be best to stare at the ground.

Jaskier beamed when he saw him. “Hey!” Jaskier whispered loudly, “Geralt! Come here.”

Geralt glanced around to see if there were any teachers then slowly walked over to Jaskier, “Hey, what are you doing out here?”

Jaskier rolled his eyes and leaned against a nearby locker, “Mr. Vigo thought I was being too distracting to the other kids. He sent me out here to ‘Calm down and think about how I can improve academically.’” Jaskier made a fart noise, “Whatever. Maybe if he actually taught something worthwhile I’d pay attention.”

Geralt fidgeted with his hands, “Doesn’t Mr. Vigo teach math? That’s kinda important..”

Jaskier scoffed, “Only if you plan on using it in your career. Which I don’t. I’m going to be a musician. No math required.”

“A musician?” Geralt’s eyes widened, “That’s so cool… you’d be good at it.”

Jaskier grinned and poked Geralt’s arm, “You haven’t even heard me play. How do you know?”

Geralt blushed and shrugged his shoulders, “Part of being a musician is drawing in the crowd, right? You draw others to you wherever you go… and you brighten everyone’s lives around you. Anyone would be more than happy to watch you on stage. Even if you were only hitting a trash can with a stick.”

Jaskier’s cheeks tinged pink and he rubbed the back of his head. He smiled as he laughed, “That’s real nice of you to say but… you don’t really know me. I’m not that great of a person…”

Geralt frowned, nodding his head adamantly, “You are! You… you talk to me. No one else does.”

Jaskier raised an eyebrow, “What about your friends? They must talk to you.”

Geralt lowered his head. His long silver hair falling into his eyes. His voice was quiet as he spoke, “I don’t… I don’t have any friends.”

Jaskier examined Geralt for a moment before smiling and slapping Geralt on the arm, “Sure you do! I’m your friend, right?”

Geralt glanced up at Jaskier. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he felt a warm feeling wash over him. Jaskier’s smile was contagious. He grinned and nodded his head, “Yes, you are.”

“Mr. Pankratz, I sent you out here to think about your actions. Not get someone else in trouble,” Mr. Vigo stood over the two of them ominously.

Jaskier rolled his eyes, “Geralt was just reminding me what it felt like to be a human being as opposed to a discarded doll.”

Mr. Vigo frowned, “You are more than welcome to join us back in the classroom at any time when you are willing to learn.”

Jaskier stood up, placing a hand on his cocked hip, “Tell me how math will help me as a musician and I’ll go in there.”

The teacher huffed impatiently. Most likely he had this conversation several times with Jaskier. “Math isn’t just for careers. It’s important for everyday life. You’ll have taxes to pay--”

“I can hire an accountant,” Jaskier countered.

“Calculating tips at restaurants--”

“That’s what calculators are for?” Jaskier smirked.

“Buying groceries and other supplies--”

Jaskier scoffed, “Even registers calculate totals for you.”

Mr. Vigo glared at Jaskier, “That’s enough! Go to the principal’s office.”

Jaskier crossed his arms over his chest, “More than happy to.”

Geralt felt like he should have left a while ago, but he missed the opportunity. He quickly scampered after Jaskier.

“Where do you think you are going?” Mr. Vigo called after him.

Geralt’s heart jumped and anxiety sent pins all over his body, “I um… I was asked to pick up some papers at the office…”

Mr. Vigo glared at him questioningly. Jaskier frowned, “Come on, he’s a straight A student. He only stopped to talk to me because I asked him to. He’s a nice kid. Don’t let him get in trouble.”

Mr. Vigo glanced at some ruckus that was happening in his classroom. He waved Geralt off, “Hurry along. I’ll be looking for you on your way back. Don’t delay.”

Geralt nodded and quickly followed after Jaskier. Jaskier smiled as he patted Geralt on the shoulder, “Sorry about that.”

Geralt breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head, “It’s alright. I should have headed straight to the office…”

Jaskier smirked and leaned against him, “I’m glad you didn’t.”

Geralt’s face grew hot as they walked into the office. Jaskier leaned against the secretary’s desk, “Here to see Miss De Vries. She should be expecting me.” Jaskier gave her his winning smile.

The secretary rolled her eyes, “Head on in.” She motioned to Geralt, “Take a seat and wait your turn.”

“I-I um,” Geralt stuttered.

“I said take a seat and wait your turn,” the secretary frowned.

Jaskier groaned as he slammed his hand on the desk, “Would you get your head out of your ass already?”

The secretary gasped, “I… I beg your pardon?”

“Then beg,” Jaskier grinned, “because otherwise you’re not gonna get it. I’ve told you before, my friend here ain’t ever done a crime. He’s here to pick up some papers for his teacher.”

The secretary frowned, “You can’t… You can’t talk to me that way!”

Jaskier shrugged his shoulders, “I just did.” He walked over to Mrs. De Vrie’s office and knocked on the door. He didn’t wait for an answer as he opened, “Hey! Guess what?” The door closed behind him as he walked in.

Geralt stood awkwardly in front of the secretary. He had been grateful for Jaskier’s help… but it felt like it made things worse for him. The secretary huffed as she grabbed some papers off the nearby copier. She shoved them toward Geralt. “Here.”

Geralt quickly took the papers and nodded a thanks as he bolted out the door. He made eye contact with Mr. Vigo as he headed back to his classroom. His teacher, Miss Laux-Antille gave him a questioning look but didn’t ask him what took him so long. He was grateful and took his seat after handing over the papers. He sighed in relief as he felt normalcy return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! Not really, sorry, I was supposed to update last Monday on here, but only updated on tumblr. Apologies. Next chapter will be up next week on Monday. ^^;

“Geralt!”

Geralt felt a heavy weight around his shoulders as he walked to his next class. His face grew warm when he glanced over to see the familiar face of his crush only centimeters from his own. “H-hey Jask…”

Jaskier beamed, “...you called me Jask.”

Dread filled Geralt’s chest. He stared at the ground, “Ah- I’m sorry, I didn’t--”

“It’s okay,” Jaskier soothed, moving a strand of Geralt’s hair away from his face and behind his ear, “I liked it. Priscilla shortens my name like that all the time, but I like the way you say it.”

Geralt was sure his heart was going to leap out of his chest any moment with how hard it was pounding against his rib cage. Jaskier hummed as he stood back to look at Geralt. Geralt glanced at him questioningly, “What’s wrong?”

Jaskier ran his fingers through Geralt’s hair, “You have such gorgeous hair, but it’s always getting in the way of your beautiful eyes.” He grabbed one of his colorful scrunchies from his wrist, a bright yellow one, and used it to tie up Geralt’s hair.

Jaskier’s tongue stuck out as he attempted to style it to his satisfaction. He grinned as he took a step back to admire his work, his hands resting on his hips, “There. Much better.”

Geralt hesitantly reached up as he attempted to feel what Jaskier did to his hair. He couldn’t quite tell. Jaskier grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the nearby bathroom. He gripped Geralt’s shoulders and presented him in front of the mirror. “What do you think?”

Jaskier had pulled it up into a bun, leaving carefully selected strands loose to frame Geralt’s face. Geralt carefully moved his head so as not to disrupt Jaskier’s work. He turned his head so he could admire it from the side, “I… I like it.” He smiled as he took in the look.

Jaskier beamed, “Great!” He leaned back against Geralt and walked out of the bathroom with him. “So, back to what I originally wanted to talk to you about.”

Geralt tried to look at him, but with his face so close to his, he didn’t feel comfortable facing him. “What about?”

“You should come over to my house after school,” Jaskier was smiling but after a realization he grimaced, “...after I finish with counseling I mean… and we can work on homework together.” He held up his hand as if to take an oath, “Not to copy. Promise. I do my own work. How does that sound?”

Geralt felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. It sounded great. “Ah, well, I have some activities I have to do after school… I don’t know if it will finish up at the same time as your counseling.”

Jaskier grinned, “I don’t mind waiting if I need to. So, wanna meet by the entrance after school?”

Geralt smiled and nodded, “Yes.”

Jaskier cheered and clapped him on the back, “Great! I’ll see you later.” He waved as he ran off to class. Geralt watched him until he was out of sight. He clenched his fist as his heart leapt in excitement. He couldn’t wait till the end of school. 

~~~

Geralt didn’t have any other classes with Jaskier the rest of the day, but he did share the same lunch period with him. He nervously sat at his usual table. Was he going to be able to ask to sit next to Jaskier once he sat down?

He jumped when a tray clattered next to him. Jaskier beamed as he sat next to him, “Hey Geralt!”

Priscilla came over before Geralt could respond, “I can’t believe you’re not going to the mall with me after school.”

Jaskier shrugged, “I have homework to do. Geralt and I are going to work on it together. You can come if you like.”

“Hey Geralt,” Pricilla greeted with a smile, she continued before Geralt could answer, “Hmm, homework I already did in class because it was super easy, or go to the mall. I wonder which one I will choose?”

Jaskier was nonplussed as he ate his lunch, “Your loss.”

“Sure…” Priscilla rolled her eyes, “missing out on watching you flirt terribly is such a heartbreak.”

Jaskier elbowed her, “Hush! He thinks we’re studying.” He turned to Geralt and winked, “Don’t worry. Academia will be all that is on my mind.”

Geralt blushed, unsure of how to respond. Jaskier circled his arm around Geralt’s shoulder as he continued to eat and talk to Priscilla. Occasionally Jaskier would talk to Geralt to ensure he felt included in the conversation at the lunch table. Geralt appreciated the sentiment but he was content listening. He wasn’t much of a talker.

Soon lunch ended, and the familiar weight of Jaskier’s arm around his shoulders was gone. Jaskier waved as he headed off with his class, “See you after school!”

Geralt smiled shyly as he waved back. Time seemed to move slowly the rest of the day. When his last hour of the day was dismissed he was relieved, but then recalled he still had to help the theatre group run the lights and sound.

Geralt grumbled as he gathered up his things. Why did he have to volunteer to help out? It didn’t matter much anyway though, since Jaskier still had to attend his counseling with Valdo and Miss DeVrie. He headed to the auditorium and hoped the next hour went by quickly.

~~~

Jaskier was waiting by the exit to the school building. He jumped excitedly when he saw Geralt walking toward him from a distance. His arms waved back and forth, ”Geralt! I’m right here! Can you see me?!”

Geralt chuckled, smiling at Jaskier. There was no way he could miss the brightly colored teenager jumping up and down. Jaskier ran up to him and slung his arm around his shoulders. He groaned as he rested his head against Geralt’s, “I thought it would never end… I hate Valdo so much.”

“It’s over,” Geralt consoled, “For now.”

Jaskier gaped, “Did you just… Oh! You’re horrible!” He laughed and pulled Geralt along with him. He pointed at a nice car parked nearby. “My dad’s here.”

He dragged Geralt behind him as he climbed into the car, “Hey dad!”

Jaskier’s dad frowned as he looked at the two of them, “Who’s our guest?”

Jaskier smiled, “This is Geralt. He’s coming over to work on homework.”

Geralt’s heart jumped at the dark look his dad gave him. The dad turned his glare on Jaskier, “And you’re just now telling me?”

Jaskier didn’t seem fazed by his dad’s soul piercing stare. “It’s not any inconvenience for you. We’re all going to the same place.”

His dad grunted, “For now. What about after? You can’t drive him home.”

“He can sleep over,” Jaskier smirked, wrapping his arms around Geralt and pressing his cheek to his, “It’ll be fun.”

“Jaskier,” his dad growled.

Jaskier whined and rolled his eyes, “I’m just joking. Mom will take him home.”

“You asked her?”

Jaskier shrugged his shoulders, “She won’t mind.”

“Jaskier…”

Geralt wasn’t sure if he was imagining the tension between Jaskier and his father. There were two different attitudes in the car, relaxed and annoyed. Geralt wasn’t sure how the situation was going. His anxiety was starting to get the better of him.

“Dad,” Jaskier’s tone was firm, “You’re being rude. You’re making Geralt feel like he isn’t welcome.”

“Sorry…” his dad mumbled and turned toward Geralt, “It wasn’t my intention. You are more than welcome in our home. I just wish our son gave us more notice before he made decisions like this.”

Geralt forced a smile, “Uh.. it’s okay, thank you.”  
“What about your parents?” Mr. Pankratz asked, “Are they okay with you coming home with us?”

Geralt shrugged his shoulders, “My mom works late, and I can’t contact her at work unless it’s an emergency.”

Mr. Pankratz nodded, “I see. I’ll deem this as close enough to an emergency to be important. She should know where her child is. Give me her work phone number and I’ll call her when we get to our place.” Geralt nodded and wrote it down on a piece of paper.

Geralt was worried the ride to Jaskier’s house would be quiet and awkward, but Jaskier did enough talking for the three of them. Geralt occasionally glanced at Jaskier’s dad to see if he was still angry, but he was only ever smiling slightly as he listened to Jaskier talk.

When they arrived at Jaskier’s house, Jaskier jumped out of the car, “We’re here.”

“I’m sure he can see that,” Jaskier’s dad ruffled Jaskier’s hair.

“Hey!” Jaskier squeaked as he pushed his dad’s hands away, “You’re ruining my look!”

His dad grinned at Geralt, “I’m sure no one here minds.”

Geralt laughed at Jaskier’s expression of horror. “Dad! How can you say that?”

Jaskier pouted and grabbed Geralt’s wrist, “Come on Geralt, we have homework to do.”

~~~

Geralt’s heart quickened in his chest as he looked around Jaskier’s room. He didn’t think he would ever be able to see this side of his crush. There were a lot of plush animals stacked in a corner of the room. Various posters of bands and singers lined the walls. A few instruments crowded another corner, and his desk was strewn with various papers all of which looked like sheet music.

Geralt walked over to a bookcase which was lined with books ranging from fantasy to music history, to any other type of subject Jaskier seemed to find an interest in.

“Like what you see?” 

Geralt turned around to see a grinning Jaskier. His hip was slightly cocked where his hand was resting. He tilted his head to move his bangs out of his eyes. Geralt couldn’t help but follow Jaskier’s tongue as it licked across his bottom lip.

“Um, wha- what do you mean?” Geralt croaked.

Jaskier’s laugh was musical as he jumped onto his bed, “My room. What else?”

Geralt blushed, “Right, it’s um, very cool.”

“Thanks,” Jaskier smiled and patted the bed next to him, “Sit down, we can work on my bed.”

Geralt hesitantly took a seat next to him. He jumped when a sharp knock echoed off the door.

“Come in,” Jaskier sighed.

His dad opened the door and stepped inside, “Keep the door open.”

Jaskier scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “Dad! We’re just studying.”

“Keep the door open,” His dad stared at him more pointedly.

“Fine,” Jaskier whined and flopped back into his bed. His dad left, leaving the bedroom door open. Jaskier grumbled, “It’s not like we were going to do anything more than make out…”

Geralt’s face grew warm, “What…?”

Jaskier laughed and gently slapped Geralt’s arm, “I’m just kidding…” He examined Geralt for a moment then leaned in, licking his lips, “Unless… you want to?”

“Jaskier!” his dad called from the other room.

Jaskier huffed as he went over to his backpack and pulled out their assignment, “I’m studying!!”

Geralt grabbed his own copy of the assignment and their textbook, “Um, right, let’s uh… start then.”

Jaskier laid on his stomach, his feet swinging back and forth through the air. His tongue was sticking out as he concentrated on the questions. He exhaled a groan and rolled onto his back. Geralt flinched when Jaskier suddenly sat up. Jaskier smirked, “Hey! I have an idea to make this more fun.”

Geralt glanced at his almost complete worksheet then at Jaskier’s, which only had one question filled out. “Okay…”

Jaskier smiled, “When we finish a question we take a break to do something fun.”

“It’ll take a while for us to finish if we do that,” Geralt fidgeted with his hands.

“It’ll be short things, like,” Jaskier hummed in thought, “doing a cartwheel, or grabbing a snack, simple stuff.”

Geralt nodded, “Alright, that sounds fun.”

Jaskier jumped up, “Perfect, I finished one question. Let’s go get a snack.”

Geralt followed after Jaskier as they went to the kitchen. Jaskier’s dad was cutting up some fruit. He glanced up from his cutting board. “How is studying going?”

Geralt imagined his dad knew exactly how it was going. Jaskier folded his arms on the counter, “We needed a snack break.”

His dad raised a brow, “A snack break, hm?”

Jaskier groaned and laid his head on the counter dramatically, “Yes, we are famished.”

His dad chuckled and slid over a bowl of various fruits, “I figured you might be. Here.”

“My saviour!” Jaskier held the bowl of fruit close to his chest, “You are marvelous. You take such good care of me.”

“You buttering me up isn’t going to work. I don’t want to see you again until you’ve completed three more questions,” his dad was frowning at him.

Jaskier pouted, “Geralt and I said one.”

His dad glanced at Geralt. Geralt averted his gaze to his feet. “Well, I’m sure that’s only because you neglected to inform him of our deal where you have to finish four questions before you get a break.” He motioned between him and Jaskier, “Our deal overrides your agreement with Geralt. That okay Geralt?”

Geralt wasn’t sure disagreeing with Jaskier’s dad was even an option. He nodded his head, “Yes sir.”

“Traitor,” Jaskier grumbled. He smiled and grabbed Geralt’s wrist pulling him back to his room, the bowl of fruit in his other hand. “Alright, three more questions.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jaskier seemed more focused after he had eaten a few of the apple slices. Geralt found it cute how Jaskier stuck out his tongue when he was concentrating. Jaskier caught Geralt staring at him and winked, “You almost got your three done?”

Geralt averted his gaze and nodded, “Uh yes.” He had been done with the worksheet for a while.

“Great, me too!” Jaskier quickly filled out another question. “Done!” He jumped off the bed and skipped to his bedroom door, “Wanna do some cartwheels outside?”

Geralt nodded as he followed him outside. He watched as Jaskier bent forward, standing on his hands. His legs wobbled a bit as he walked around in the grass. Jaskier beamed, his face turning a bit red from the blood rushing to it, “What’s wrong? Aren’t you going to join?”

“I don’t… know how to cartwheel, or do a handstand,” Geralt mumbled.

“Oh!” Jaskier flipped back to his feet. “I can show you if you want.” Some of his hair was still stuck up in places. He pulled his shirt back down over his stomach.

“Okay…”

Jaskier held up his hands as he stood in front of Geralt, “First thing, put up your hands, and make a pose.” He stuck his right leg out and cocked his hip. He glanced over his shoulder, “The pose is important for confidence. You try.”

Geralt felt silly, but he listened anyway, putting his hands up, and attempting to mimic Jaskier’s pose. Jaskier watched him, hands on his hips, “Good, but the pose should be something you are comfortable with. You look scared.”

Geralt blushed, “I feel nervous.”

Jaskier placed his hand on his shoulders, “Don’t be. Here. Loosen up, like this.” He jumped slightly while shaking his arms and legs, rolling his neck.

Geralt exhaled while following Jaskier’s lead. He did feel a bit better. “I think I’m ready now…” He held up his hands and struck a pose. He looked more like a giant ‘X’ but it was a pose he was comfortable with. “What now?”

“Now you cartwheel!” Jaskier stood in front of Geralt again. He got into stance then rotated his body into a cartwheel. He made it look so easy. Jaskier twirled around to face him. “Ta-dah! Easy!”

Geralt frowned in concentration. He twisted to the side, but fumbled, only completing half of the cartwheel. He grunted as he tried to right himself.

Jaskier clapped in excitement, “That was a great first try! If you want to try again, I could spot you.”

“Spot me?” Geralt moved his long hair out of his face.

“Yeah, I can hold your legs, or stand by for support so you don’t fall.”

Geralt’s face grew warm at the thought of Jaskier holding onto his ankles. “Um, okay.” He moved into position again, with Jaskier facing him.

Jaskier winked, “Ready?” Geralt nodded and performed the cartwheel again. Jaskier steadied his legs and helped lead him through the cartwheel. He cheered when Geralt successfully completed it. “That was awesome! You did great.”

Geralt chuckled and shook his head, “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Jaskier grinned, slinging his arm around Geralt, “That doesn’t take away your accomplishment. Sometimes people need help. Nothing wrong with that.”

“Julian, your break time is up. Time to get back to your homework,” Jaskier’s dad called from a window.

“Dad!” Jaskier whined, “I told you to call me Jaskier.”

“Sorry, I slipped. I’ll be more careful. Come inside. I made some lemonade.”

“Lemonade!” Jaskier cheered as he ran inside. He waved back at Geralt, “Come on, Dad’s lemonade is the best.”

The two sat at the kitchen bar as they gulped down the lemonade. Geralt hummed in contentment, “This is really good. Thank you Mr. Pankratz.”

Jaskier’s dad nodded, “No problem, glad you like it.”

Jaskier hopped down from the stool when he finished his lemonade off. “Alright! Back to work!”

“You need to finish 8 questions this time.”

“Noo~,” Jaskier flopped his head against the counter, covering his face with his arms, “That’s too many…”

Jaskier’s dad gently patted his back, “Do your best. If you need to break it up that’s fine, but try for eight.” He smiled at Geralt, “Thank you for helping Jaskier with his homework.”

Jaskier huffed and lifted his head, “I’m helping him too.”

Geralt nodded, “Yes, he is.”

Mr. Pankratz chuckled and ruffled Jaskier’s hair, “I’m glad. Try to finish up your homework. Your mother will be home soon.”

Jaskier grumbled as he adjusted his hair, “Fiiiine.” He smiled as he wrapped an arm around Geralt’s, “Let’s go finish our homework. Then we can play a game or something.”

Geralt’s skin tingled where Jaskier was touching his arm. With how affectionate Jaskier was, he thought he would have gotten used to his touch by now. It still gave him butterflies in his stomach. 

They had been working for a bit when he informed Jaskier he had to go to the bathroom. Jaskier pointed in the direction of the bathroom, “Off the right of the kitchen. You can’t miss it, but if you do, dad can point you in the right direction.”

Geralt nodded and followed where he had indicated. He was right, it hadn’t been hard to find. As he entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him he heard a high screeching noise.

“Darling~! I’m home!”

‘It must be Jaskier’s mom,’ Geralt thought as he tried to complete his business in the bathroom.

Jaskier’s dad grunted in response. Geralt pictured Mrs. Pankratz leaning on her husband dramatically as she spoke, “Oh you brute! Is that how you greet your wife after not seeing her for so long?” Geralt imagined Jaskier’s mother was where he got most of his dramatic behavior from.

“I saw you this morning.”

Mrs. Pankratz gasped, “How cruel… where is my son? Surely he will give me the love and attention I deserve.”

“He’s in his room doing homework. He has a friend over, so try not to embarrass him.”

“Me? Embarrass him?” she sounded offended. “I would never!”

Jaskier’s dad chuckled, “I’m serious. Jaskier really seems to like this one.”

Geralt’s heart beat rapidly in his chest. He shouldn’t be listening to this, but he needed to use the restroom and his body wasn’t cooperating.

“Oh? Is that so? They’re in his room? I should go take a peak.”

Mr. Pankratz seemed to have stopped her from his displeased whine. “Jaskier is being good and concentrating on the work. I haven’t seen him so focused in a while.”

The knowledge made Geralt want to laugh. He had never seen Jaskier so unfocused…

Mrs. Pankratz huffed, “Fine… what’s he like? Is he tall? Cute? What’s his name? How long has Jaskier known him? Is it a homework date or are they hanging out as friends? Has he confessed his feelings yet?”

Her husband stopped the barrage of questions, “His name is Geralt. I’m not going to judge a growing boy’s appearance. I’m not sure about the other questions.”

“You are terrible at gathering information.” If she was anything like Jaskier, and Geralt figured she was, she was pouting right now.

“I’m not going to be your spy.”

“Traitor,” she grumbled.

“Mom! You’re home!”

Geralt groaned internally. He must have taken so long Jaskier came to check on him. His stomach gurgled from his anxiety.

Jaskier’s voice sounded muffled as his mom fawned over him, “You’re suffocating me.”

“Sorry sugar cube, I just missed you so much!”

“Dad, have you seen Geralt? He went to the bathroom a bit ago and I was checking to make sure he was okay.”

Geralt shook his head and decided to give up. He could try later. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands. Geralt exited the bathroom to see a female twin of Jaskier. Her long brunette hair curled at the ends, and framed her face nicely. Her blue eyes widened when she saw Geralt walk into the kitchen.

“You must be Geralt!” she beamed with a smile almost identical to Jaskier’s. She rushed forward and hugged him. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

“Mom!” Jaskier huffed, “Geralt doesn’t like being touched.”

She gasped and pulled away, “I’m sorry dear. I forget myself sometimes.”

Geralt blushed and shook his head, “It’s fine.”

She clicked her tongue as she shook her head, “It’s not fine. I need to work better on my boundaries. I hope I didn’t bother you too much.”

Jaskier leaned on Geralt, hanging over him like a backpack, “He’s fine! Dad, is dinner almost ready? Can Geralt join us?”

Mrs. Pankratz clapped her hands excitedly, “Yes! He should join us! Geralt would you like to have dinner with us?”

“Lilia,” Mr. Pankratz’s tone was firm. “I’ve already talked to his mother. He’s having dinner with us and then we’ll take him home.”

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Lilia placed a hand on her hip. She smiled at Geralt, “That’s wonderful. Alfred is a good cook.”

Geralt’s heart beat rapidly in his chest. He was excited to spend more time with Jaskier. Jaskier poked his cheek as he continued to lean against him, “Is that cool?”

Geralt nodded, smiling, “Yes, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
